Inuyasha and the Gang found Aim!
by FallenCrimson
Summary: Title explains it all. Aim is now their life. I promise its good


**_I was bored when this came to me lol sooo go nice ok?_**

**_eragirl - Kagome_**

**_Ilikeramen - Inuyasha_**

**_ChickMagnet - Miroku_**

**_h0tf0x - Shippo_**

**_warriorprinc3ss - Sango_**

**_erab0y - Hojo_**

**Eragirl**: Hello Inuyasha!

**Ilikeramen:** oh, hey Kagome

**Eragirl:** what do you _mean_"oh"?!

**Ilikeramen:** I didn't mean anything.

**Eragirl:** You liar. gives evil glare

**ChickMagnet has now signed on**.

**Ilikeramen:** sticks tongue out

**ChickMagent:** Now, now Inuyasha. No need to get excited just b/c I'm here.

**Ilikeramen:** gags HELL NO MIROKU! IMA KICK YOUR-

**Eragirl:** SIT BOY!

**Ilikeramen:** faceplants

**ChickMagnet:** giggles

**Ilikeramen:** wut the hell Kagome! Even over this stuuuupid pooter or w/e u call it..I STILL AM UNDER THIS SPELL?!

**Eragirl:** Serves you right.

**ChickMagnet:** Well anyway… Have either of you 2 seen Sango?

**Ilikeramen+ Eragirl:** shake head

**ChickMagnet:** sigh call me when you do please.

**ChickMagnet has now signed off.**

**Ilikeramen:** feh. Like he's gonna get some from Sango.

**Warriorprinc3ss has now signed on.**

**Ilikeramen:** I mean Sango has nothing to give anyway.

**Warriorprinc3ss:** Excuuuuuse me!

**Ilikeramen:** oh shit…

**Eragirl:** SANGO! gives hug

**Warriorprinc3ss:** hugs back wut is that half- breed talking about Kagome?

**Eragirl:** he uh…hm….idk..wut WERE u saying Inuyasha???

**Ilikeramen:** exactly wut it sounded like a duuuuhhh

**Eragirl:** brb! I need to make a phone call!

**Warriorprinc3ss:** do you wanna go Inuyasha? grabs a potato

**Ilikeramen:** Bring it on Sango! grabs a carrot

**ChickMagnet has now signed on.**

**ChickMagnet:** SANGO!!! I FOUND YOU AT LAST!!

**Eragirl:** back! I had to call Miroku y'know.

**Warriorprinc3ss:** awww shit not the monk…

**Warriorprinc3ss has now signed off.**

**ChickMagnet:** Do you think its because of my purple outfit that turns her off so?

**Ilikeramen:** ……..

**Eragirl:** eh…..

**ChickMagnet:** C'mon answer me!

**H0tf0x has now signed on.**

**H0tf0x:** hey guys!

**Everyone:** hey Shippo

**H0tf0x:** wuts up?

**Ilikeramen:** Oh just the usual. Miroku finally figured out that purple aint his color.

**Eragirl:** uh Shippo..?

**H0tf0x:** yes Kagome?

**Eragirl:** wut the hell is with your s/n????

**H0tf0x:** wuts wrong with it? 

**Eragirl:** uhhh…aren't u a bit young to be saying such things?

**H0tf0x:** don't hate me cuz u aint me gives the hand

**Eragirl:** gasp

**Ilikeramen:** oh you go Shippo!

**ChickMagnet:** backs away..slooowly...

**Eragirl:** fumes SHIPPO!!!!

**H0tf0x:** hides behind Inuyasha SICK HER!!

**Ilikeramen:** eyes widen

**Eragirl:** squitns eyes at InuyashaI dare ya…

**ChickMagnet:** oooo **you** in troooouble

**Ilikeramen:** shuddup monk!

**Eragirl:** INUUYAAASHAAA!!!

**H0tf0x:** oh man!! scurries away

**Ilikeramen:** looks around for a place to hide n-no Kagome please don't do it again!!

**ChickMagnet:** claps hands oh he gets to "sit" buahahahah

**Eragirl:** takes in a big breath of air

**Eragirl:** SSSSSSIIIIII-

**Ilikeramen has now signed off.**

**ChickMagnet:** Saved by the Signed out button...sigh

**H0tf0x: **well seems like you guys have issues… Catch up later!

**H0tf0x has now signed off.**

**Ilikeramen has now signed on.**

**Ilikeramen:** HAHA STUUUUPID!! I DIDN'T FACEPLANT!!

**Eragirl:** glares and dials on her phone

**ChickMagnet:** ooooo she has backup Inuyasha! Run run run!

**Ilikeramen:** feh. She has no one special.

**Erab0y has now signed on**.

**Ilikeramen:** mouth drops YOU INVITED HOJO HERE?!!!!

**Eragirl:** giggles and runs into Hojo's arms

**Erab0y:** nuzzles whats all this commotion I hear about?

**Ilikeramen:** pulls up sleeves why you!!!

**Eragirl:** sit boy

**Ilikeramen:** faceplants

**ChickMagnet:** well this is just unnecessary…. smiles evily some good tips are headin my way!!!

**Ilikeramen:** looks at Kagome and Hojo's s/n ERA BOY AND ERA GIRL?! WTF DID I MISS!!!!

**Erab0y:** calm down Inuyasha. We just created these accounts at the same time that's all.

**Eragirl:** twirls her hair

**Ilikeramen:** pulls Kagome away from Hojo Keep your filthy human hands off of her!

**Warriorprinc3ss has now signed on.**

**Ilikeramen:** Sango please stay on or off!!!

**Warriorprinc3ss:** well is the monk gone yet?

**ChickMagnet:** sneaks up behind Sango and gropes her

**Warriorprinc3ss:** GAH! Slaps

**ChickMagnet:** aww how Ive missed this

**Warriorprinc3ss:** Miroku, don't make me come over there and kick your ass

**Eragirl:** you guys! Take your drama somewhere else! I have 2 guys fighting over me smiles

**Erab0y:** takes Kagome back

**Warriorprinc3ss**: I see…

**ChickMagnet:** Want me to come over Sango?? nuzzles her hand

**Warriorprinc3ss:** ew as if!

**ChickMagnet:** ok. See you in a few mintues D

**ChickMagnet has now signed off.**

**Warriorprinc3ss:** HE WOULDN'T DARE!

**Ilikeramen:** I'd go lock you door if I were you Sango….

**Warriorprinc3ss:** eep!

**Warriorprinc3ss has now signed off.**

**Eragirl:** poor Sango. Why cant Miroku b normal???

**Erab0y:** I understand your pain Kagome pats her back

**Ilikeramen:** about shits himself HANDS OFF BUDDY!!!

**Eragirl:** way to turn a girl off Inuyasha… sigh you guys are no fun anymore…

**Eragirl has now signed off.**

**Ilikeramen: **Man Hojo! Whyd you have to go and about shit yourself!

**Ilikeramen has now signed off.**

**Erab0y:** oh this aint over shitter quitter

**Erab0y has now signed off.**

**_good reviews are always nice haha_**

**_well movie time_**

**_hope u all enjoyed this _**


End file.
